A Not So Secret Secret
by Ally-chan Ravenwood
Summary: You probably shouldn't hide a relationship from your over protective brothers... Fretsu! (Freed x Fem!Natsu) (FreedxNatsu)


**A/N Hallo Loves!**

**This is an even crackier pairing than Natia (NatsuxJuvia)...**

**However, I am in _love_ with this one-shot.**

**It took me roughly seven hours to finish writing it _BY HAND_!**

**I had to wait until my hand got over the cramps before I could type it...**

**Yeah, it was 10 1/27 hand written pages long and seven paged typed. 2,319 words long!**

**My hands barely work and tomorrow is Monday... Will this count for an injury?**

**Enjoy please! Make my pain and inability to move my hand worth something!**

**(Hehe, before you start reading this... this isn't a yuri story... Okay, continue.)**

* * *

><p>Lucy lifted her head up from her borrowed pillow angrily.<p>

"Natsumi!" the blonde woman barked to the woman on the other side of the large bed. There was a stirring, but no response. "NAT-SU-MI!" she yelled, reaching behind herself to hit the woman behind her.

"Stop it," the woman complained when the blonde felt a head of hair Lucy threaded her fingers through the soft hair and yanked softly. "Stop it!" the voice cried louder.

"Then get your lazy ass up and shut off the damn alarm!"

The woman on the other side of the bed with exotic sakura colored hair grumbled as she shut off the alarm nagging at the occupants of the apartment to get up.

Natsumi sat on the edge of the mattress, letting the rest of the drowsiness fade away.

"This new apartment of yours sounds fishy," Lucy yawned as she sat up, her hair sticking in every direction. "I mean, why leave your awesome, cozy apartment, perfect for a single woman, and into a huge apartment fit for a couple or a small family?"

"It was time alright?!" Natsumi growled. "Besides, if I hadn't have got this place, you couldn't have stayed her while your apartment is getting remodeled as easily."

"Thank you for letting me stay here by the way," Lucy said, stretching her arm muscles.

"That's what I'm for," the pinkette commented as she stood up.

"Imma go take a shower," the blonde sleepily shuffled into the bathroom.

"Don't use all my body wash!" Natsumi called after her best friend.

"That's another thing," Lucy came back into the room as she pulled down her pants and kicked them off. "You've been caring about you appearance a lot more lately, why is that?"

"Why does it matter?!" Natsumi exclaimed. "I can't satisfy you, can I?" Lucy thought it through for a minute.

"Maybe with waffles, you could! "She sang as she walked into the bathroom again.

Natsumi rolled her eyes and collapsed back onto the bed, feeling drowsy again.

A few minutes later, the woman's eyes snapped open when her phone went off, playing a special ringtone meaning only one thing.

She instantly rolled over the space of the bed to her side table and picked up her smartphone, answered it , and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" She grinned as she heard the voice of the replier.

"Good morning, milady."

"Good morning," she replied. "How are you?"

"Very ready to be home," he sighed.

"Me too," the pinkette whined. "I miss you."

"Really?" he chuckled. "I've only been gone three days."

"Yeah, well, the kitchen cabinets need loaded too," she hummed.

"I may be gone a little longer, he said quickly.

"You had _better_ be home soon," she told him.

"Or what, pray tell?" he teased her.

"Remember who has access to all of your belongings?" she asked, "Oh yeah, _me_."

Natsumi continued to talk to the man as she made waffles.

"How's Laxus?" Natsumi asked as she sliced a few strawberries.

"Very Laxus," the man answered. "He wants to see Miss Lucy badly."

Natsumi giggled. "Ah, my sweet sister in law to be," Natsumi cocked an eyebrow at a noise in the man's back ground. "Are you in an elevator?"

The man hummed. "I have to go now," he sighed in a sad tone, "I'll see you soon, Love."

"I love you,"

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Natsumi pouted adorably as she hung up her phone.

Natsumi went to the bathroom to wash her face when she realized that she hadn't yet.

"I'm going to wash my face, so behave yourself for a few minutes," the woman called as she stepped into the foggy bathroom.

"Oi," Lucy snapped. "You should be ashamed of your dirty thoughts!"

Natsumi giggled as she dampened her face.

"Hey Luce?"

"What?" the blonde called a little louder to be heard over the running water.

"What do you think of Freed Justine?" she asked as she rubbed the foam face wash on her cheeks and nose.

"He's nice, I suppose," Lucy mused. "I don't know much about him except he works for Laxus. And he's with the Thunder God Tribe. OH! And he was really cute when he cut his face a few years ago!" the woman paused. "Why do you ask? Do you like him?"

"Well," the woman trailed off.

_"'__Like' isn't a strong enough description,"_ Natsumi realized.

"I knew it!" Lucy squealed. "Has either of you asked the other out yet?"

_'__He did four years ago.'_

"I don't wanna say," the pinkette sang as she patted her face dry.

Lucy protested as Natsumi walked out of the bathroom.

Natsumi hummed happily as she loaded her plate with two waffles and an insane amount of cinnamon and strawberries.

_It was true freed and Natsumi had been dating for four years, but kept it a secret, because of the woman's crazy over protective brothers. There were five:__Sting, Rouge, Laxus, Cobra and Gajeel._

_Despite having good relationships with most of them, Natsumi was still scared they wouldn't approve, so they kept it a secret._

_However, Freed and Natsumi were planning on 'coming out' so to speak to__their friends and family soon._

_They already had an apartment together, what else were they waiting for?_

Marriage?!

_No… just… no._

As Natsumi started to drizzle on the syrup on her breakfast, two arms wrapped around her waist, successfully surprising the woman. She jumped in surprise before she turned to look at the person. Once she had confirmed who it was with her eyes, she squealed and jumped on the man.

"I thought you weren't coming back 'till Wednesday." Natsumi pulled back and looked the man in the eyes.

"Laxus-san decided to get us all home early," he smiled. The woman stood on her tip toes and placed a kiss on his lips.

The man reacted instantly, kissing back and wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. He pushed her back to the cabinet and took advantage of the squeak he earned, by sliding his tongue into Natsumi's mouth and against hers.

Freed made sure the spot on the counter was clear before he gripped her thighs and lifted her up to sit on the counter. Natsumi wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him even closer to her. She wound her fingers into his long green hair and playfully tugged, while he tugged at her shirt with a purpose.

He released her mouth and was about to rid her of the fabric when—

"Natsumi, help me, I have soap in my eyes!" Lucy's cry came. The blonde came into the kitchen with no clothing besides a pair of pale pink panties. She hadn't seemed to have seen Freed yet because she was too busy rubbing her eyes.

Freed's eyes widened and his face stained red.

Natsumi clapped a hand over the man's eyes when she realized where his gaze was.

"'Sumi, help me!" Lucy pleaded again. Natsumi hopped off the counter and led the blonde back to the bathroom.

"Hey Luce," Natsumi started when they had gotten all of the soap out of Lucy's eyes.

"What?" she asked as she put in eye drops.

"If I tell you a super duper secret secret, do you promise not to tell?" the pinkette nervously wrung her hands.

"What _is_ this _super-duper secret secret_?" Lucy prodded.

"You have to promise not to tell first,"

"Fine," Lucy stuck out her pinkie, which the pinkie, if you will, took in hers. They did the whole _'__stamp'_ thing before Natsumi looked around the bathroom as if the walls had ears and leaned into the blonde's ear, telling her everything about her and her green haired lover.

**-X-**

Meanwhile, Freed helped himself to almost cold waffles with blueberries and strawberries, with no syrup.

**-X-**

"_Four years_, Natsumi?!" Lucy yelled at her best friend. "When were you planning on telling me?! When you were married with two kids?!"

"Please don't tell my brothers," Natsumi whimpered.

"Why the hell not?!" the blonde demanded.

"Because they're gonna break us up, if they know!" Natsumi screamed. "I love him too much to let that happen!" Lucy placed her hands gently on the pink haired woman's shoulder.

"If you love him _that_ much, then five big brothers won't be a problem." The woman gave her best friend a soft smile before gathering her things and heading out the door.

Natsumi curled her fingers into a tight fist. She stomped into the kitchen to find Freed at the table with his breakfast.

"She's right!" the woman declared. Freed looked up at her.

"About what?" he asked.

"Even if they _don't_ approve, I still love you and I want to be with you!"

**-X-**

Later that night, Freed laid on the couch, with Natsumi half on him, half beside him. Natsumi laid back on his chest. In her right hand she held one side of a novel while Freed held the right side left side of the novel with his left hand.

"I wasn't done with that page," Natsumi huffed as Freed flicked to the next page with his thumb. "You read too fast," she stated.

"You read too slowly," he replied, glancing down to the head of sakura colored hair.

"Natsumi tipped her head up to look at the man, her onyx eyes sparkled in the low lamp light.

"You could read it to me!" she grinned up at him.

"I don't read to others well," he said frowning, causing her to pout.

"Yes you do," she protested. "Besides, with that voice of yours, nothing could sound bad."

"You flatter me, Hime," he commented.

_'__Hime=win! Score!'_ Natsumi mentally rejoiced as she returned to her original position and waited for Freed to bring the words on the page to life.

_"__My breathing became heavy as my mind frantically looked for an answer out of this predicament—"_

He was cut off by the doorbell ringing. Natsumi glanced to a clock on a nearby wall.

"What kind of _asshole_ would visit at this hour?!" the woman seethed as she got off of Freed and stumbled through the dimly lit apartment. She looked through the door's peephole to see—

Nothing.

Something was blocking the way.

Natsumi opened the door, only to be met with her worst nightmare. All five of her brothers stood on her doorstep, along with what seemed like all of Fairy Tail Inc.

This was a pretty damn big crowd.

"Natsumi, we have come to see your new home," Erza announced. All but eight passed her into her home.

The woman started to fear for her life when her brothers stood in front of her looking pretty pissed off. Lucy, looking apologetic by Laxus, Levi cowering behind Gajeel and Gray Fullbuster (Natsumi's best friend who knew everything, since she was the one who Freed asked to ask Natsumi if she would go out with him [Yes, he was _that_ guy].) standing with the group.

"Where is he?" Laxus asked calmly.

"Where is who?" the sakura haired woman innocently asked.

"Justine," Sting hissed. Natsumi paused for a moment.

"Oh, you mean Freed? I dunno, he's probably inside, I saw the rest of the Thunder God Legion run past."

The boys disappeared inside while Natsumi and Gray glared at Lucy and Levi.

"What did I tell you?!" Natsumi hissed to the blonde. "Didn't I say _not_ to tell them?!"

"I didn't tell them, I swear!" Lucy said frantically.

"What's with your guilty face then?" Gray accused her.

"I told _Levi_ and Gajeel overheard our conversation and told the others, I swear I didn't mean for this to happen!" Natsumi glared at Lucy and Levi before turning to go back inside, Gray following behind.

"Since we're all here anyway, I want to say something," Laxus announced as he stood in the middle of the crowded living room. "Freed Justine," the said man was shoved through the crowd and into the clearing by Cobra. "And Natsumi Dreyer," the woman was gently guided to the clearing by Rogue, "Have been keeping a secret. As have I, but I'll get to that in a minute." He waved his hand. "this _secret_ is that these two have been together for four years," a few gasps and such sang through the crowd. "But my secret is…"

"Natsumi, Freed," he took a deep breath. "We've all approved of you two since Freed told me everything about your relationship that one time you were having problems when you first started dating and went out drinking!"

"So in short," Makarov, Natsumi's grandfather stepped forward. "This couple's welcome party is long overdue!" the old man declared. "_So let's PARTY!_"

**-X-**

"I hate surprise parties," Natsumi grumbled as she snuggled down into the bed.

Freed came out of the bathroom wearing blue pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt with a pocket on the front, he was scrubbing his teeth with a toothbrush, saying something that Natsumi couldn't understand.

"Babe, I can't understand you," the woman yawned. The man disappeared back into the bathroom, only to reappear a few minutes later without the toothbrush and the suds from the toothpaste washed off his mouth.

"You'd have loved it if it was for someone else," he repeated his scrambled words from earlier.

"Of course, because _then_ I wouldn't have to clean up after everybody!" she groaned.

Freed left the room momentarily, returning a mere few seconds later with a book in his hands.

"Where were we?" he asked as he got settled in, Natsumi's head resting on his arm. He held the book above their heads, reading the words aloud.

"Freed," Natsumi mumbled sleepily. The man hummed in response. "Love you…" she whispered, on the cusp of sleep, her words slurring.

"I love you too," The green haired man set aside the novel on the bedside table and switched the light off. "Very much," he nuzzled into her soft, sakura locks before he himself fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hallo again!**

**I just really love this one-shot, I dunno why either. I almost _never_ get this attached to my other one-shots...**

**This is my first successful Fem!Natsu story! Yay! I'm working on a Gray x Fem!Natsu two or three-shot, but it's gonna take a while to get finished...**

**There's not much I need to say today... I mean, I just saw you guys yesterday... and probably will tomorrow...**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


End file.
